Another Story
by Ceres 82.1
Summary: Two summoners, two stories, one fate for all. A Power World--FFX Hybrid.
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy X-Another Story

**Author's Note**

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, its characters, places, religions, concepts, etc. This applies to all games or fanfictions that I adapted ideas from, especially Sandstone's " Frozen Wind" fanfic. If I actually owned the games and/or fanfics, I'd be freaking rich, and I won't bother writing these fanfics.**

Before I begin with the fanfiction, I must say something to some authors of fanfictions:

Sandstone-your fanfic " Frozen Wind" inspired me to do this. [Looks down shyly I kind of used your concept, the " someone from another world going to Spira" concept. But I assure you that I wil not lift sections of your fanfic, although I somewhat based my prologue on yours ( but not too much). I revere " Frozen Wind" too much for that. But can I adopt Icewind/Luin in this fanfic? I will be looking forward to your answer.

Sora G. Strife- NO WAY. I will not let Sky G. Strife into this fanfic.

TO ALL READERS: I have changed the storyline. This will now follow the original FFX storyline, although I have added 2 characters to the fanfic.

Let me check..disclaimer..credits..notes..oh wait.

CLARIFICATION TO FIRST-TIME READERS:

Please don't consider my writing words in parentheses or quotaton marks like this:

( TEXT HERE)

The space is NOT a grammatical error; it is just my mark in my writings.

Okay, since that's over, let us start with the fanfic.

_**Prologue**_

Six humans were sitting around a flickering fire. They were silent, deep into their own thoughts.

A blond male got up from his place, walked to a girl with a staff, and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him silently as he took his hand back slowly. The male then climed a nearby outcrop of rock, and looked at the ruins of a destroyed, ancient city.

-----------

Another group was watching them from a distance. One was a girl who looked like the girl with a staff; the other one was a black-haired, cloaked male. They silently looked at the ruined city, contemplating of what has happened, and what will happen.

This..was another story.

**A/N: I revamped the whole storyline. The character number has decreased from 19 to 8 as well.**


	2. Character Bios

Final Fantasy X-Another Story

**Author's Note**

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, its characters, places, religions, concepts, etc. This applies to all games or fanfictions that I adapted ideas from, especially Sandstone's " Frozen Wind" fanfic. **

NOTE: **The info about Power World will be in Chap 3. I'm rushing this one..**

**BIODATA FOR ALL CHARACTERS OF THIS FANFICTION**

**Final Fantasy X Characters**

**Yuna**

_**Element: **__Light_

_**Alignment: **__Lawful Good_

_**Gender: **__Female_

_**Age: **17_

_**Hair: **__Light brown_

_**Eyes: **__One is blue, the other is green._

_**Skin: **__White._

_**Emotional Description: **__Quiet, Shy, naïve, Caring_

_**Backstory:**_

_The High Summoner of Spira, Yuna was the only summoner to come back after defeating Sin for good. She's always with Rikku, her Al Bhed cousin; Lulu, her older friend; and Wakka, another friend of hers._

**Rikku**

_**Element: **__Steel ( because of her Al Bhed ancestry.)_

_**Alignment: **__Lawful Good_

_**Gender: **__Female_

_**Age: **__16_

_**Hair: **__Vivid __Orange_

_**Eyes: **__Green Swirl_

_**Skin: **__Light Brown_

_**Emotional Description: **__Jesty, Curious, Cheerful_

_**Backstory:**_

_One of High Summoner Yuna's guardians. She's Yuna's usually childish and energetic cousin, and it was told that everybody who's close to her became happier when she's around._

**Lulu**

_**Element: **__Dark_

_**Alignment: **__Neutral Good_

_**Gender: **__Female_

_**Age: **__22 _

_**Hair: **__Black_

_**Eyes: **__Never took notice of it._

_**Skin: **__White_

_**Emotional Description: **__Somber, Serious_

_**Backstory:**_

_Another of Lulu_

**Kimahri**

_**Element: **__Nature_

_**Alignment: **__Lawful Good_

_**Gender: **__Male_

_**Age: **__25 _

_**Hair: **__If you say body hair, I'd reply blue. If hair, it's N/A._

_**Eyes: **__Black_

_**Skin: **__Full of blue hairs._

_**Emotional Description: **__Loyal, Helpful, Quiet_

**Wakka**

_**Element: **__Ground_

_**Alignment: **__Lawful Good_

_**Gender: **__Male_

_**Age: **__23 _

_**Hair: **__Dull Orange_

_**Eyes: **__Black_

_**Skin: **__Brown_

_**Emotional Description: **__Loyal, naïve_

**Power World Characters**

**Apocalis**

_**Element: **__Dark/Apocalypse_

_**Alignment: **__Lawful Neutral ( I will explain later.)_

_**Group: **__The Guardians of the Orb_

_**Gender: **__Male_

_**Age: **1__380 ( He looks 42 years old. Like Auron, or someone like that.)_

_**Hair: **__Black_

_**Eyes: **__Black_

_**Skin: **__No idea. He's cloaked all the time._

_**Emotional Description: **__Serious, Somber_

**Kira**

_**Element: **__Light_

_**Alignment: **__Lawful Good_

_**Gender: **__Female_

_**Age: **__92 ( She looks like 22.)_

_**Hair: **__Light brown_

_**Eyes: **__White and yellow._

_**Skin: **__White_

_**Emotional Description: **__Serious, Caring, Friendly_

**( A/N: I admit, Kira was based on Yuna, but she's not the same person.)**

**Post chapter A/N**

**This is a chapter dedicated to clarifications of characters. Backstories will be provided once I can write or procure them. Again, reviews, comments, suggestions, and flames will be met with gratitude.**


	3. Chaotic Beginnings

Another Story

**Author's Note**

****

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, its characters, places, religions, concepts, etc. This applies to all games or fanfictions that I adapted ideas from.**

****

**I might miss some parts of FFX as I go on, so please tell me what I missed. Some parts are ommitted to prevent extreme boredom, and some battle details of the FFX part are not included in the game.**

**Enjoy the real first chapter of the fic! Please give me reviews and advice. Flames will be accepted if there is a _good enough reason_ to do so.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chaotic Beginnings**

_Location: Deep under the Chilonaz Caverns_

_Time??:??_

The Guardians of the Orb were searching the cave for Spirit Thieves, small creatures that are quite learned in basic magic, since a band of them raided the Caverns for the Power Shards. These shards of a crystal must be protected, for if all eight of the Shards are carried away from the caverns, Enerworia will collapse, and all of them will be trapped in the small Power Crystal, making it dormant once more and putting Se'ria in an era of darkness.

A shout was heard from a female voice, saying "There's one of them!", pointing to a small corridor. The group looked at a Sprit Thief as it drifted some distance away from them, staring at them before it turned tail and "ran".

Apocalis then drew his wand and muttered the incantation for the Apocalypse Ray spell. After he mouthed the last word, a purple-black ray materialized from his wand, going straight for the creature. The Sprit Thief then turned around and calmly held its ghostly hand at the ray. A strong shaking ensued as the strong Apocalypse Ray was reflected and hit the ceiling in top of them.

"I have no time to cast the shield! Run for your lives! Those behind me, run back!" Apocalis shouted over the shaking sound, just a few moments before the ceiling fell. The scattered group of 12 blacked out as dust covered them all.

* * *

_Location: Zanarkand, Dome Entrance_

_Time: 10:01 PM_

Tidus woke up, holding his head in pain. The world was a blurry mix of colors in his first seconds of consciousness; he fell all the way from the highest point of the Stadium, plummeting straight to the ground.

As his vision cleared, he saw, a short distance away, a man cloaked in red, drinking from his sake bottle calmly as panicked people ran to the highway.

"Auron! Why are you here?" Tidus yelled at him, and he ran to Auron. Auron responded by looking at Tidus and beckoned him to the highway.

* * *

_Location: Chilonaz Caverns, Deeper Side of the Cave-in_

A girl lay on the hard ground, unconscious, with her white staff a few meters from her left side. She stirred, and slowly sat up, groaning. She took her white staff, and muttered a few words. An aura of light surrounded her, giving her warmth and making her stronger. When she was strong enough, she muttered a short incantation, conjuring a small orb of light which revealed to her a man, wearing black robes, sprawled on the ground. She took a few breaths, and muttered the incantation for the Full-Life spell at the unconscious man near her. He stirred as well, and stood up.

"Are you alright, Kira?" He said to the girl, who was sitting a distance from him.

"Yes," She replied. "But what about the others?"

He pointed to the rubble near them. "They're either on the other side, or under the rubble. In any way, little can be done about it."

"Then we must destroy the cave-in and rescue them!" Kira stood up in indignation. " There must be a way."

"I'm afraid we can't do anything about it. My magic is too chaotic, and they might be harmed even by an Energy Ray." Apocalis said in a grave voice.

" But—"

" Only someone who can use Telekinesis can do such a task without much destruction, Kira. And that the three persons that can do Telekinesis are..well..there." He says, pointing to the pile of rubble.

"That all said, what are we going to do about them? I won't go further without them!" Her voice was filled with emotion when she said this.

Apocalis sighed. " You must understand that things are not always in your hands. I know that you're close to all of us, but some events break friends apart."

" I know, but I never knew it was like this!" Kira said, on the verge of tears.

Apocalis held his head down." Of course..but did you know that you are like someone I saw in a series of visions?"

"Huh?" Kira sniffled.

"There was this summoner from a world named Spira, called Yuna. She was much like you, phisically and emotionally. When she was 19, she set out, with 7 Guardians, on a pilgrimage to destroy an entity named Sin. She fell in love with one of her guardians, and at the end of their journey, she loses him. According to the 2 remaining transcripts of Yuna's guardians, she despaired, day and night, for her lost love. She recovered, though, as time passed."

A short silence fell.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kira asked.

" Her life is like yours. But we must go; the others will be fine." Apocalis replied.

Kira was surprised, and after wiping some tears from her face, she asked, " How'd you know?"

" Simple. I casted a Life Detect spell while you were reflecting on the story. They are still unconscious on the other side of the rubble."

" Well, let's go. We know that the others will be all right." Kira said, fully recovering her composure.

And they walked, side by side, deeper into the caverns, a ball of light guiding their way.

* * *

_Location: Zanarkand Highway_

_Time: 10:45 PM_

They stopped to see a giant living tower, with at least 5 tentacle-like appendages on top of it. It was what Spirans call a " Sinspawn".

"Let's get this over with!" Auron said.

"Get out of my town!" Tidus shouted.

The two charged to the fiend, but as they charged to meet it, they were blasted off by a pulse of Dark Energy. The two were forced to retreat some distance away, wary of their opponent.

"This is gonna take a while.." Tidus said.

They warily set their awareness to the Sinspawn, and they dodged as two appendages flew out to attack them.

"Cut the appendages off! I think that it's their power source!" Auron said.

"Right!" Tidus said, successfully cutting off one of the appendages with the Longsword Auron gave him.

The battle continued for some while, exhausting the pair.

" Here. Drink it, it will heal and recharge you." Auron said, throwing a potion to Tidus, while uncorking one for himself. They drank, and they felt a warm sensation spread throughout their body, revitalizing themselves.

The fight continued until Tidus, with a show of swordplay, chopped the main appendage into pieces as a cloud of pyre flies swarmed above the now-dead Sinspawn.

* * *

_Time: 11:00 PM_

" See that tanker?" Auron said to Tidus, " Destroy it as soon as you can."

"Why?" Tidus asked, with an incredulous expression. He thought that making the tanker explode right in front of them is one of the stupidest things to do at the time, being surrounded by more than 50 Sinscales, behind and in front of them.

"Just see." Auron said mysteriously.

"Fine. But cover the Sinscales while I beat up the tanker, okay?" Tidus now tried to cut a hole in the tanker using his sword.

Auron was beside him, parrying the Sinscales' attack, protecting Tidus, and killing some of the small, fly-like fiends.

This continued for some time, until Tidus dealt a very powerful attack on the tanker, making a hole in the tanker, letting out its contents while it was rolling over the Highway. In a few seconds, a cascade of explosions started as the liquid from the tanker reacted with the sea below.

Auron said in a loud voice, " Run as fast as you can!" and the pair started running as fast as they could

They reached a bridge, which rose and broke into 3, the middle part is where Tidus and Auron is. This was caused by Sin, pulling them using its force.

"Are you sure?" Auron said, to something or someone who seemed to be not present.

As they approached Sin's opening, and a blinding flash covered the two, Auron said, " This..is your story."

* * *

_Location: Chilonaz Caverns, the Road to the Four Portals_

_Time??:??_

The pair reached a circular part of the Caverns, which had three visible paths, to three portals. This room was the end of the Road to the Four Portals. The Fourth Portal was an old legend, that a portal was once in a part of the circular room, but it was sealed magically and was concealed cleverly.

"Now, where?" Kira said.

"I will see." Apocalis took out a black gem, and spoke a silent incantation. It glowed, and it revealed a network of passages. But they didn't see where the Spirit Thieves were; but a source of Magical Energy flowing out in a big area on the circular portion.

"I am curious; what is causing this?" He said, walking to the area. He touched the stone; a glyph appeared.

He drew his wand and tapped the glyph with it, feeling that it's not safe to touch the glyph by the hand.

Suddenly, the rock turned into a blue, flaming wall, and then turned back into stone, only with a portal in front of it.

The portal had inscriptions on it, the two noticed. They read together,

_Those who break the seal, are the ones which are worthy. Accept your fate, and your destiny._

They felt a powerful aura, and they prepared to battle any creatures that may appear from the portal. Other than they expected, the portal turned into a vortex, pulling them with immense force towards it.

"It is our..fate?" Kira said, before darkness overtook them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter has been edited! You might want to review this chapter of PM me to tell me how it was. Please give me advice and constructive criticism.**


	4. First Meetings

Final Fantasy X-Another Story

**Author's Note**

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, its characters, places, religions, concepts, etc. This applies to all games or fanfictions that I adapted ideas from. **

**I have noticed that since my reconstruction, only 10 people actually came back and read the story. Further, no reviews have came up remarking the reconstruction. Not that I hate you guys for not reading and reviewing; it's that this fic is losing morale due to the people's ignorance. Oh well, time to start the second chap.**

**There has been a bug in the third chapter on the colons. They are changed to lines, so there will be no bugs at all ( maybe). Oh well, enjoy the fic!**

**Chapter 2: First Meetings**

_Location---???_

_Time---???_

A blonde-haired boy was laying down on a jagged outcropping of a ruin. He woke up, and looked at the surroundings.

There was a dark gray sky covering the horizon, and ruins are all around him, partly submerged in water. In the foreground, a castle loomed grimly in the distance.

The boy stirred, and slowly sat up on the outcropping of rock.

" Where..am..I?"

He looked around, and saw a girl, sprawled down on a larger structure a distance from him. A white staff was beside her.

The boy, named Tidus, dived to the water and swam in the direction of the girl. He thought that the girl might bring answers to all his questions: About Sin, Auron, and this place.

* * *

_Location---Besaid Precipice_

_Time---6:40 PM_

A man, cloacked in black, was standing silently near the prayer-stone. The wind enshrouded him as he watched the setting sun.

He sighed as he muttered, " What's to become of her?"

A few minutes later, he went down the dirt path towards the Village.

As he was walking to the Village, he was interrupted by a dog-like creature. It ran to him and attempted to slash him with its claws. He dodged, and only a part of his cloak was damaged, which was mended instantly.

The man, named Apocalis, took out his nroadsword, and charged at the dingo. It leapt out of his way, but he slashed in the direction that it took. The dingo was sliced in half, with pyreflies flaying out of it.

" A dingo? This reminds me of a place that I once got to, 880 years ago.."

-----FLASHBACK-----

_He was up on the air, using some of his powers as a propulsion. He saw Sin casting a Giga-Graviton at the Airship._

_He thought, " The summoner must not die._

" _Ideria Maxima."_

_An invisible shield of Apocalypse Magic blocked the powerful spell, and it exploded with the shield, covering the Summoner and her Guardians with a blinding light._

------FLASHBACK 2-----

_They were coming near Yu Yevon. He knew; Yu Yevon was very strong, even stronger than Sin. In the condition that Yuna is in now, she'll not make it.He'll have to make the job easier for them._

" _Yu Yevon, show yourself! You are cornered."_

_A black, octopus-like thing materialized in front of him._

_A voice said, " So you want to make it easier for them. You will not be able to do that."_

_He replied, " Watch me._

" _Apocalyptia'cindere!"_

_A massive force from above hurtled into Yu Yevon, thus weakening it._

_Yu Yevon responded by attempting to cure itself._

" _Oh no you don't. Silence!"_

_The entity didn't respond after that._

_He cast spell after spell, until Yu Yevon was becoming very weak. It was now limited to possessing Aeons and curing itself._

" _I will not you fall under my hand. You will fall under those who must—Yuna and the others. Once they get here, you cannot completely heal yourself; only up to your present condition."_

_He invoked the Curse of the Present to Yu Yevon, which changed its fully normal state to its present state, thus permanently weakening Yu Yevon; to the cost of the caster's life._

_He disappeared, and everything became black._

-----FLASHBACK 3-----

_He appeared in the beach, and he saw Yuna, sitting in the sand, sadly whistling for Tidus. He approached her._

_She heard steps, and saw a man who looked much like Auron, only without the sunglasses and red cloak._

" _Who..are you?" She said in a shaky voice, wiping her tears._

" _You won't need to. But I only have one thing to say to you: I know that you loved him, and that you saw him go. But you must let go the fact that he's not coming back. But if you love him, even if he's gone, he'll be with you, forever."_

_He started to fade, as he said this._

" _But..who are you? Please, tell me."_

" _I helped you all along your pilgrimage. I don't have time, Yuna, to explain. Goodbye. And don't forget what I said.." _

_Those were his last words on Spira. Their story ends there._

-----END FLASHBACK-----

As he reminescened, he thought, " Kira and Yuna nearly look the same, to the exception of the eyes. What's the cause of that?"

He reached the village gates, which are closed. He got out of his reverie and sighed. He'll have to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

_Location---Baaj Ruins_

_Time---???_

TIdus got out of the water, and got near the girl. He tried to shake her to awaken her, and she stirred.

She groaned, and sat up, next to Tidus. She reacted instantly; she stood up, grabbed her staff, and readied for a fight.

" Whoa, whoa, hold your horses.." Tidus said, while walking back slowly.

" Okay.." She held her staff at one hand warily, but her expression changed to a neutral one.

" Who are you?" She asked.

" I'm Tidus. How about you?"

" I'm Kira. Do you know where we are?"

Tidus realized that Kira was as clueless as him, but since he has found company, he thought that she'll be a help in his journey through this world.

" Your guess is as good as mine. But it would be a start if we go to the castle. We just can't stay here; this place looks like a place only a few would dare to visit."

Tidus silently agreed. It seemed that the place hasn't been touched for quite a time.

" Tidus, hold my hand. We're not going to swim."

" Wha-" Tidus was cut off as Kira grabbed his right hand and transported to the other side of the water.

Kira let go of his hand, and said, " You don't have to be afraid. Come, let us go to this castle."

They walked the arching path towards the castle, but the arch tiles that they were stepping on fell off, and the two of them plunged into the water below.

* * *

**Post Chapter A/N**

**That's it for Chapter 2! I worked hard for this; let me know if I made a good job.**

**You may notice, in the flashbacks, that Apocalis has done the pilgrimage with Yuna 880 years ago, in which he died for Yuna's job of killing Yu Yevon be easier. It is falsely assumed that Apocalis is an Unsent and can be Sent by any summoner; his magic has taken his soul's place, for that's his only life left in him. This means that his soul is magic. This also goes the same for Kira, who died in..the next chapter.**


	5. EXPLANATORY CHAPTER 1

Final Fantasy X-Another Story

**EXPLANATORY CHAPTER—Explanations for the concepts**

**NEW Disclaimer ( as of March 15, 2008): I do not own any game or fanfic I based on any of my fanfics, neither Original Characters nor users.**

**And much thanks to Sandstone for letting me know of my errors.**

**Okay, time for the explanations:**

_**Soul thing—Magic, as you master it, festers inside your soul. Once you have broken the limit of your magical prowess, you die, and your soul shatters in pieces. Magic takes the soul's place, and you will live as an Unsent, but with a magical soul in you. This means that you will still be " living" in others' eyes. SO basically, they're immortal unless you can send them, if you're lucky.**_

_**Time thing—If you would read the chapter VERY CAREFULLY, you will notice that he said..**_

_**( Quoting from the first true chapter)**_

" A dingo? This reminds me of a place that I once got to, 880 years ago.."--Muttered by Apocalis

_**( Quote End)**_

_**Overleveled-ness of my characters—Will be offset soon.**_

**And that's it for the explanations. This kind of chapter will appear in times that there are holes in the chapter.**

**Another thing—please give me suggestions. Not just a review, but suggestions for this fic to be better, if you can.**

**That's it for the first explanatory chapter.**


	6. Into Doubt

Final Fantasy X-Another Story

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the holes in the details last chap. I don't rush, but I miss details sometimes. Please forgive me..**

**I also noticed that people are starting to see the fic. YAY! Thanks guys, you give me more reason to continue.**

**DETAIL UPDATE: From this time on, spoken spells will be shown in **_**Bold Italics**_**; and villain speech will be put in **_**Bold Underlined Italics**_

**Another thing: Some details will be changed to fit the characters, plus some of the FFX characters **_**will**_** be OOC.**

**And people, I'm sorry for the slow updates of all my stories. My three reasons:**

**My computer got owned by malware, and it took me 2 days to take my computer back from the grips of the malware, and**

**I'm in the provinces. I'm lucky that my cousin has a computer, which has internet. I'll have to transfer them, so that also delays me.**

**If you are a Filipino student, you'd know that there's a summer break during March until May or early June. This means I'm taking a break from high school, so I'm playing games too. This is another delaying factor.**

**Although the updates are slow, the chapters will come in batches, so watch out for 2 or more chapters by the end of the week.**

**On to the next chapter!**

* * *

**�**

**Chapter 3: Into Doubt**

_Location---Besaid Village Gates_

_Time---4:30 AM_

The gates opened with a loud groaning noise, rousing him from a shallow sleep. He silently stood up, and walked in the direction of the village proper. A guard stopped him, however.

" Halt!" He ordered. Apocalis stopped a distance away from the guard.

" Who are you, and what's your business?"

He replied to the guard, " I am a lost man..I got in accidentally by portal."

The guard said, " You may go in. Someone might recognize you, or you may recognize someone; but I won't assure you of that."

Apocalis got in, and went to the front of the temple. He sat down and waited for daybreak to come.

His thought as he waited, " I must know why we were pulled into this world. Problem is, who or what can explain?"

* * *

�

_Location---Baaj, Underwater Ruins_

_Time---?_

" This is bad." Tidus said as a great shadow approached them.

" Be wary. This foe is powerful." Kira said, steadily floating on the water.

Then the water surface broke, and a great fish-like creature appeared, its hulking body rising above the two.

" What do we do?" Tidus asked, a bit scared due to the creature's gargantuan form.

" We have no other option." Kira said simply while casting an Energy Ray at Geosegano as it sped towards them. It stopped, and bucked, giving Tidus a chance to slash at its head.

He creature tried to retaliate at Tidus by striking him with its giant fins, but Tidus easily dodged the blow.

" This will take a while.." Kira said, casting another Energy Ray at Geosegano as it tried to hit her with its head. It retreated once again. Tidus sped to it once again and slashed its body. What he didn't expect, however, was a full body blow from the just-recovered creature. He was knocked to the wall on the other side, and his head hit the wall, rendering him unconscious.

" No!" Kira said, and she teleported to his side and held his hand tightly. She had no time to teleport, so she fought Geosegano off with Energy Rays. She finally made it retreat using an Energy Blast, which hit its head. The creature screeched, and went off to its lair.

By this time, Kira was tired of all the fighting. Although Enegy Ray was a low-level spell for her, casting them over and over in quick succession is tiring, and the high-level Energy Blast drained almost all her energy. She barely floated in the water as she held Tidus' unconscious body beside her. She fumbled a potion out and drank it. A warm sensation spread throughout her body, giving her enough energy to cast a Curaga spell, and to revive Tidus using Full-life.

Tidus stirred in Kira's arms as the Full-life spell started to act on him.

He groaned, and said as he opened his eyes, " Where..am..WHOA!" Upon realizing that Kira is holding him, he jumped away from her, making a big spashing sound.

" Tidus, you don't have to react like that." Kira said with a hint of amusement. " I wasn't trying to do something to you, except to try and heal you. No malice, okay?"

Tidus waded back and replied, " Sure. I was just shocked when I opened my eyes, and saw your face hovering above mine."

" Sorry for that. I was just worried about that blow you received. I know that it hurt a lot."

" Yeah. I thought I was being pummeled by an ultra-big hammer." He cringed. " But on to other things..what are we going to do if we can't get in the castle?"

She replied, " We have to find a way. But don't come in that direction," She pointed to the direction of Geosegano's lair, " Or you will get pummeled again."

" Fine."

They spread out and find a way to get in the elusive castle. As they searched, they found out that the orifice that they have fallen into had a square-like shape. There were three corners that visibly had no obvious passages; the other one was shrouded in darkness.

Tidus searched a region that was a plain wall. He found something like a doorframe, and casting his eyes downward, he saw two large slabs of metal, with engravings.

" Um..Kira, I think you can stop searching."

A faint reply was heard. " Why?"

" I think there's a door right in front of me. Seems heavy, though."

Kira floated to him. " A door, you say? Let me see. _**Lumine**_."

An orb of light floated like a buoy in the water, revealing a bronze, swinging door.

" It's a heavy door. We can't hope to open that, and the water will make it even harder to push."

They left the bronze door. Kira gave Tidus an orb of light, and they searched once again. Tidus had a thought, though.

" How about we teleport out of here? You can use your teleporting powers."

She sighed. " It won't work, Tidus. One, I don't think that there's a place within my range of telepotation, and that I don't know where to go."

He sighed as well." And I thought it was a great idea.."

They searched silently, orbs of light floating near them.

Sudenly, a noise erupted from Geosegano's lair. It sounded like a whale's bellow.

" AHH!" Tidus panicked and shot backward, throwing the orb of light in the process. Kira, in the meanwhile, was also surprised, resulting in her falling in the water because she accidentally dispelled her Self-controlled Levitation spell.

The two quickly recovered their composure, but Kira went to Tidus.

" Are you all right?" Kira said to Tidus, who looked at the creature's lair nervously,

" Of course. I have no scratches or scrapes on me, right?" He glanced at Kira's orb of light. " Speaking of orbs of light..where's mine?" He looked behind him.

The orb of light was floating at a corner of the area. The corner was shrouded in darkness, but the orb of light uncovered the corner, which had an opening that led to the directon of the castle.

" Finally." Tidus said in relief.

They swam to the opening, which led to a a corridor that was flooded. They swam through it, hoping that nothing unfortunate would befall them.

* * *

�

**Post-Chapter A/N**

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**I know, I'm hopeless in humor and romance..PLEASE DON'T THINK I'LL BE PAIRING KIRA WITH TIDUS. If you ever thought of that, stop thinking about it.**

**And if you think that my battle scene writing style will always be like the battle shown in this chapter, YOU ARE WRONG. ( **_**If I can just give you an example..)**_

**Please tell me your thoughts about the story so far, and give me suggestions if possible!**


	7. Out of Doubt and Into Danger

Final Fantasy X-Another Story

**Author's Note**

**( Imaginary Conversation. Do not flame me because of this)**

Me: Wow, and I thought I said that I'd be updating slow on " Another Story".

Kira: It is slow.

Me: As in you'd compare that with other fics of mine..

Kira: Okay..it's the fastest of all of your fics.

Me: Yay! At least someone says I'm fast in writing.

( Kira sighs)

Kira: It's because of your cousin. He's getting too addicted with the webhosting and—Oh, this is going public, right?

Me: Yes. I'm putting this to " Another Story" as a skit, okay?

Kira: Okay..at least you got more time with your laptop now.

Me: I just hope that the malware won't come back..Curse Microsoft Silverlight..That's why I'm afraid to shut it down. Who knows?

Kira shouldn't have double-clicked the thing. And thank Bill Gates for inventing Safe Mode, Windows Explorer, and the Command Prompt.

Me: Yes, yes. And thanks for talking to me. I'll have to finish a chapter of " Churning Seas" and " The New Age", get another compromise from my cousin, plus review some stories that I read before my computer session ended yesterday.

Kira: And don't you pair me with Tidus, or I swear to Yevon I'll—

Me: YOU are a Yevonite? Oh, gimme a minute..I'll look up the Bevelle records.

( Click is heard)

**( End of Imaginary conversation)**

**THAT CONVERSATION IS PURELY CLEAN. ALSO, ALL REVELATIONS PUT IN THE SKIT ARE NOT MEANT TO BE. Thank you.**

**Okay, so let us go to business.**

**--THE TRUE PRE-CHAPTER A/N--**

**I have noticed that more people are viewing the fic. Thank you for your growing appreciation of the fic, which became better in my opinion.**

**About pairings.. stop regarding my statement last chap. I WILL NOW GIVE FREE REIN TO THE REVIEWERS. You can suggest any FFX, PW or FFX—PW pairing. GuyxGuy is NOT allowed, though GirlxGirl is allowed. The accepted pairings will be used for later fanfics, and probably this one.**

**About Al Bhed dialouges..I will automatically translate them to Spiran ( English) in this fic. Only important dialouges will be put in, and they are in **_Italic_ **text.**

**On to the next chapter! It will be a bit longer than the others..and this will be dominantly ( if not purely) set in the Baaj Ruins.**

_**Last thing before the chap starts: My memory of FFX is obscure on this portion, and you might see some omissions and changes from the original plotline, so please tell me what I missed in this chap.**_

**Chapter 4: Out of Doubt and Into Danger**

Tidus and Kira reached a wall at the end of the flooded corridor.

" Great. A dead end." Tidus said in disappointment.

" I don't think so. _** Lumine.**_" An orb appeared, floating just feet from Kira's face. " _**Explodia.**_" The orb exploded, making a bright flash around the two.

They looked around, and before the brightness faded, they saw a staircase at the side.

They went there, and walked up the stairs, to another corridor.

" Tidus." Kira said while they were walking.

" Hmm?"

" You're getting cold. Come closer, I'll give us warmth." Tidus hesitantly got closer.

" Don't be afraid. _**Solaria Therma.**_" A warm sensation pervaded them as a bright light shone in the far end of the corridor.

As they basked in the warmth, they noticed that there was an open space at the end of the corridor.

" There seems to be an open space beyond." Kira said to herself. Turning to Tidus, she said, " Would you like to go beyond this corridor?"

" Okay..maybe we can find someone there.."

" _**Dispel.**_" The orb of warmth and light vanished, and cold and darkness took them once more. The darkness was not enough to obscure their vision, it only made everything darker. What's mysterious, though, is that every part of the castle that they have venured onto eminated with a mysterious luminescene.

" Why'd you do that?" Tidus said, afraid of the cold and darkness that enveloped them.

" We must not be seen by hostile creatures. We must press on in the dark." Kira held Tidus hand. " Don't get lost. The castle is big, and there might be enemies lurking near us."

" Um...Kira, can you please let go? I can manage.." Tidus said, with a bit of shyness.

" Oh." Kira let go. " But don't go too far. We must stick together."

They walked through the corridor, and found themselves in a very large hall. It seems to be the center of the castle. The hall is wet, because it was raining outside and the windows are broken, thus making small waterfalls all around. A used campfire was on the center.

" There's no one here.."

The cold water from the incoming rain made the two shiver in cold as they searched the surrounding areas. They found three doors; one led to the flooded corridor, another was locked, and the lst one lead to a staircase that spiraled and paused at the floors of the castle. They also found two pieces of flint, which they kept just in case.

" Tidus, are you okay? We'll be climbing stairs this time."

" I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's get out of this place; the faster, the better."

They climbed up the stairs to the second floor, which had no one in it. They climbed up to the third floor, and noticed a dry,withered bouquet of flowers. They took it as well, agreeing that a fire can be useful in the situation that they're in. They reached the top of the castle tower, which ended in a small room drenched in rain. Tidus approached the window, but Kira stopped him. " No use. It's too rainy and dark outside." They stepped out of the room and down the tower, until they reached the main hall.

" Okay. We're stuck in this place, with no hope of escaping. What do you think we can do?" Tidus asked Kira.

" My guess is no better than yours. Let us buy more time. Light up a fire and rest; we'll think later."

Kira gave Tidus the bouquet and flint pieces. " You know how to light a fire?" Kira asked.

" Sure." Tidus replied as he set the bouquet down on the cold floor and stated to strike the two pieces of flint together, in an attempt to light a fire.

After 15 attepmpts, a bright spark lit up, and a fire flickered in its place.

" Nice job, Tidus."

" It's all right..but I need food! I'm tired; let's take a rest." Kira sat up in a meditating position, and Tidus lay down on the floor.

" You're right. We need food." Kira agreed before she heard Tidus' regular breathing, a sign that he's asleep. Her meditation also led her to a deep, relaxed sleep.

**--An hour or so later--**

Tidus woke up, shivering. He first saw Kira, motionless in her meditating, and a dying fire.

" Oh no, don't go out on me!" Tidus said desparately, trying to keep the fire alive. " Don't go out on me now.." He stood up. " Just wait there, I'll get more wood." He searched the other bouquets in the hall, but all of them are damp, and are in no conditon to be used as firewood. When he came back, he saw the remains of the fire and an awake Kira beside it.

" The fire went out. That's a bad sign.." As Kira said this, Tidus noticed a shadow over them. It vanished in a second.

" Um..I think there's something—" A clicking noise was heard by the two, and they faced to see a large insect-like monster, armed with two sharp claws.

" Uh-oh..I think that's something we should avoid." Tidus said.

" By the speed it took to reach here from above, I'd assume that we can't run away from this thing." Kira added. At that time, the monster jumped toward Tidus, which barely evaded the blow.

" Okay, so we fight the thing, right?" Tidus asked.

" Oh yes." The two spread out on opposite sides of the fiend, and tensed their bodies for an attack.

The fiend went for Tidus, who readied to parry with the Longsword. Kira took the chance to cast an Energy Ray at the fiend. The ray hit the fiend, causing it to jerk backward. Tidus now charged at the fiend, slashing it at the abdomen. It was parried by both of the fiend's claws, but Tidus desparately pushed his blade away, forcing the fiend to let down its guard. Tidus now made a full slash at the abdomen, and it made a large wound. The fiend warily retreated, its eyes set on Tidus.

Kira sent another Energy Ray, which grazed the fiend's head. As this happened, a loud bang and a bright flash came from the locked door.

" What the—" Tidus said, astonished, as a girl, armed with two metal claws and is wearing a special suit appeared, and joined the two.

" You're on our side? Cool!" Tidus said.

" At least we got someone to help us." Kira added.

The girl remained silent, however. She threw a black object at the fiend, and it exploded, blasting the now-dead fiend into a wall. It vanished as some translucent, comet-like objects flew out of it into space.

As the battle ended, a group of men, armed with rifles, stepped forward and held Kira and Tidus in their grips. The girl and the men talked in a strange language, although the two picked the word " fiend" at least twice.

" Whoa..Let go of us!" Tidus said, panicking and trying to free himself.

Kira asked calmly, " Why are we being held into your custody?"

The group ignored her, and the girl walked to Tidus and said to him quietly, " Cunno." She then punched him in the sloar plexus, rendering him unconscious. Nearly at the same time, a rifle butt was whipped at Kira's head, also knocking her out. The group carried the unconscious pair to a ship.

**--35 minutes later--**

Kira awoke, sat up, and looked around. She found them to be on a ship. Tidus was some distance away from her, still knocked out. She then looked around. There are five guards strategically placed so that the two are within firing range of all the guards' guns. The ship was made of metal, and they were sailing in a troubled sea. Darkness covered the horizon.

A short while later, Tidus stirred, stood up and he looked around. A guard came near him, making threatening gestures at him.

A door some distance away opened, and the girl came in and gestured a guard to come closer. She said some words to the guard, and after the conversation, the guard came over to the two and displayed swimming gestures while pointing to something below the water. What he's pointing into, the two did not know.

" So you want us to swim. Where?" Kira said.

Tidus, however, didn't comprehend, and he said, " What do you want? Can you just speak?"

The girl intervened. " We want you two to work for us."

Tidus said in relief, " Ahh.okay..wait, you understand us!"

The girl said, " Alright! I'm Rikku."

Tidus replied, " Nice to meet you. I'm Tidus, and the girl's Kira." Kira was silent though.

Rikku said excitedly, " We'll swim down to some deactivated machina deep underwater. With luck, we can activate it! What do you think?"

Kira said in a firm tone, " I will not swim. I cannot, even without this dress. Unless you want to kill me now, which you will regret to decide."

Rikku said, " Okay, you stay here. How 'bout you, Tidus? We ready?"

Tidus answered, " Okay. Let's get this over with."

The two jumped over the deck and swam to the obscure depths below.

_Location--Unknown Sea, Underwater_

_Time--??_

The two swam down, guided by a long metal pole illuminated by red light. On the way, they met some hostile fishes, but they got rid of the fishes easily.

A few minutes later, they saw a silhouette of a large, unmoving entity. They swam closer, and they saw an opening. They swam into it, not knowing that a figure, hiding in shadow, was watching them.

**Post-Chapter A/N**

**That's it for now. I'll come up with the next chapter soon.**

**Please review and tell me if the fic's going good.**

**And can anybody give me an account of happenings from the end of this chap ( comparing to the main story) to Yuna's summoning? I'll give endless gratitude to the one who does.**


	8. Contemplations and Catastrophes

Another Story

**Author's Note**

**It has been quite a time since I updated this story, right? It's about 10 months since I updated it..but I have now resolved to make a new chapter!**

**(Another skit)**

**Kira: It was about time.**

**Me: Thank goodness I played FFX lately, eh? I got the memories back again.**

**Kira: So, go on and write! Your readers are waiting!**

**Me: Okay, okay, just don't rush me. You'll regret it.**

**Kira: Fine. You'd better make a good chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Contemplations and Catastrophes**

_Location--Besaid Village_

_Time--5:00 AM_

Apocalis was silently standing, leaning on one of the pillars of the temple while he was contemplating about all the visions he has seen since the visions started..

"_You shall not get past us!" a girl shouted with fury as she muttered an incantation, sending another rain of Energy magic to the colossal creature. The creature flinched at the hit, but it seemed unharmed as it sent a fast-moving sphere of magic flying towards her. With a slam of the staff on the ground, she channeled her strength and willpower on a barrier to block the sphere. When the sphere hit her magical barrier, it exploded, sending a powerful shockwave on the cliffs near her and covering the entire area in a cloud of dust. When the dust settled, the girl was kneeling on the ground, holding on to her staff to support her. She barely was able to stand because of her exhaustion, and looked helplessly as the creature sent a ray towards her. But before the ray arrived to seal her fate, a towering beast stood mightily in front of her. The beast charged and punched the ray, making an explosion. She looked behind her to see Yuna casting a Curaga spell at her. She saw the healing light right before everything around her became black._

Apocalis thought, "Who is this girl? She looks much like this Yuna..and Kira also." He fell silent as another vision pervaded his mind..

_He saw Seymour on the end of the Cloister of Trials, obviously waiting for Yuna and her Guardians to pass the Cloister._

_He spoke first. "Seymour Guado, I know of your treachery. You, who kill your own father? You should be very much heartless to do such a damning act."_

_And then, Seymour replied, "He was an obstacle to my ambitions!" He said with the tongue of a serpent. "He was Maester, and he had power, everything in his hands. I wanted it, and nobody there was to stop me, so I took it." He said in a grating laugh._

_Soon, steps were heard as Yuna and company walked carefully approaching the antechamber._

"_Well, here is my punishment for you." He concentrated his mind and cast a devastating Dark spell of Pain. He saw the Guado in front of him writhe in wracking pain._

"_Never will you do a Requiem. You shall be easily defeated by them," He said before lifting the spell and vanished in a puff of dark smoke. He disappeared as Yuna and the Guardians arrived, Seymour being barely able to compose himself as he faced them.._

The shining sun invaded his vision, and saw that the villagers were waking up. One of them was sweeping the ground with a broom as others made breakfast. He then sat on front of the stone steps of the temple as he silently observed the village.

* * *

_Time: ??:??_

_Location: Salvage Ship_

Rikku was about to thank them for their help when a shout of "Sin!" was heard. All faced to see a colossal fin swing, and barely miss the ship. A large wave formed from the strike and slammed the stern. The ship leaned forward, and a disturbing structural groan was emitted from inside the bowels of the ship. All the crew, including Rikku, went inside the ship from the deck, but a guard stopped Tidus and Kira from going inside. The fin swung again, now hitting directly to the starboard. The pair were also hit by the fin, and they were thrown onto the churning water, unconscious. Kira's white staff clattered to the sea as well, parted with its owner.

* * *

_Time: 9:45 AM_

_Location: Besaid, Beach_

Tidus opened his eyes, feeling a wetness in his back. He then immediately noticed that he was floating on water, and a voice floated from a distance, "You okay there, ya?" He looked to see a orange-haired man waving at him, and a group of men with him. He then remembered Kira, and he looked around, to see her coming to consciousness on some sort of a pier, on the arms of another man. He then swam to the beach, welcomed by the group, and Kira, who remarkably still has her white staff.

"Where are we?" Kira asked Wakka after a short introduction with Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs.

"You're in Besaid, ya." Wakka replied.

**A/N:**

**At last! I have made a new chapter! (Victory scene plays)**

**Also, Chapter 3 (or the story's Chapter 1) has been renovated! Check it out. Oh, this chap was edited also.**


End file.
